Dark Money
by Kariout
Summary: Bruce is recovering from his encounter with the Joker. Focusing on his business the last thing he expects is for Ciel Phantomhive to show up with a business proposition. How will Bruce react surrounded by 2 demons? And what is Ciel planning? CielxSeb AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**

_-This fic is rated M for a reason. There will be boyxboy, violence, language. Please stop reading if you are not comfortable with this._

_- Neither Batman nor Kuroshitsuji belong to me._

_Thank you_

He knew something was wrong as soon as he entered Master Bruce's room. It was noon, early morning hours for his Master. In the past year Bruce's schedule had been generally warped. Batman's schedule consisted of night hours ranging from 9 pm to the early morning light. Sleep was from dawn till Alfred woke him around noon with business or personal appearance in his down time. This morning Bruce was not in his bed. He stood at the door, slightly shocked. His master was nothing short of an angry teenager when it came to waking up, what could get him out of bed at this hour?

"Morning Alfred," Bruce walked out of the bathroom, buttoning up his dress shirt. He was dressing in his nice suit, which meant he had already exercised and showered. He had no words. The awkward pause held in the air. He looked up from his buttons, "What is it Alfred."

". . . Is there a pressing matter to attend to this morning Sir?" His legs made the first move; moving his body forward to place the breakfast tray down on the table.

"No, just thought I'd get an early start today, that's all." Then something that nearly knocked him off his feet. Bruce smiled. Of course Bruce smiled, frequently. Their banter usually left them both in a cheerful mood. But this . . . this was the smile he reserved for the cameras. It wasn't right. It was the smile he used when he hid himself and his emotions.

Taking a deep breath, he rebuilt his composure. "Well Sir, that's very productive of you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No Alfred, I think I can dress myself." The smile was flashed again.

"How are your wounds?" This brought the faintest of frowns, but a glance away and he would have missed it.

"I'm fine Alfred. I'd think you were worried about me, and I've hardly done anything dangerous lately."

"Well Sir, not to state the obvious but you were stabbed, shot, and fell down two stories last week. Most people may find that cumbersome. Here let me help you with that tie. Will you need me to drive you to town today Sir?"

"No, I should be fine, I'll take the Lamborghini. Thank you Alfred." He grabbed a scone off the tray and walked out of the room still shrugging into his coat.

Hmm, his senses had been right. Something was definitely wrong.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Good Morning Lucius."

"Good Morning Mr. Wayne. I'm surprised to see you here so early. How may I help you?"

"Well, I came in early to discuss our current business dealings. I've been out of the loop lately; I need to invest more time in my business."

"Even if that may be true, it's still unprecedented. What's this really about Bruce?"

A smile, "Nothing, everything is fine. Plus we have a large business transaction happening tomorrow, right? Well l would like to know the details."

" . . . Alright Bruce."

"Common Lucius, this can't be that unusual."

"Coming from the man who was pronounced dead for five years."

"Yeah that was fun." The grin had been plastered to his face the whole time and it was starting to look unnatural on his face. Their friendship had grown since the incident with the sonar tracking system. It had been a leap of trust for both of the men to work with such a piece of equipment and for each to keep their end of the bargain. The time after that incident was a different matter. Alfred had told the press that Bruce had taken a trip to Spain to escape the danger of the city but the real truth was far less glamorous. 3 broken ribs, a close range shot to the abdomen, and severe bruises all over his body had kept Bruce in bed for a few weeks. He was forcibly kept there for longer than Bruce desired but Alfred's shock at seeing his wounds had silenced any of his protests. Lucius knew this first hand because other than Alfred, he was the only one let into the mansion and had been called upon for medical advice. He had only recently returned to his normal routine and even then . . . he and Alfred had noticed a difference in his personality. Something was strained.

"Mr. Wayne your dedication to your business is commendable yet there isn't much to talk about. The general day to day matters are taken care of. Our stock is at its highest we've seen in years. There was a slight fall during the Joker incident but that's to be expected with the way it impacted local businesses. However since our company is global it was merely environmental factors that were an impact instead of a hit to our company's business image. We are up to $35 billion sales to our $31.3 billion from last year. We have made various contracts with the city of Gotham in the last year securing us as the number one business in power, water, metal, shipping, medical, and biotech. The company is secure." He tapped his pencil and looked at Bruce across the desk. Bruce just sat there with a smirk on his face. It was the first genuine emotion he had seen all day.

"It seems like you're doing a good job."

"Well, once in awhile I do something to earn the salary I receive."

"I pay you?"

"Yeah, quite a bit actually, but that's only because I decide my own salary. If you paid me, I probably wouldn't get anything."

"I always knew you were a little underhanded in your dealings. It's nice to see your true colors Lucius." His smirk grew slightly and then drew back with his next question. "It seems our local holdings are doing well but what about military contracts."

"We do some military contracts if we are contacted directly. Still, I only take on such business if it has anything to do with our productions at the moment and has enough monetary incentive to take on. Why?"

"Well I'm only asking because if we start taking on more military contracts then perhaps creating a trading contract with this new company tomorrow would become very lucrative."

"Dante Tech? It's possible." He thought about it a moment, thinking of the best way to express his opinion. "They're business does seem a bit shady though."

"Have you known of a weapons manufacturer who wasn't?"

"That's quite true. But I'm still not certain whether it would be a good business model for our company. We deal in local corporations first. Dealing with a questionable weapons manufacturer from Europe does not seem to be the best thing for this company."

Bruce leaned forward and laced his fingers together and looked up with a hard stare. "I'm going to be straight with you Lucius. I have other intentions for going into business with Dante Tech. I've seen some of their weapons on the streets of Gotham already. They are getting their weapons into the country somehow and it seems to be coming through this city first. If we make a trade agreement with them we may be able to trace weapon sales into the country. He's going to sell them here one way or another; I'd rather know where they are going. Either out in the open or under the table so we can see who is buying the weapons. "

"Even if we do that, the weapons coming into criminals hands will now say Wayne and Dante on them instead of just Dante. Can we drag our company name through that mud and still come out clean?"

"Hopefully it won't go that far. We will make a trade agreement with the company as a front to resell the weapons to the government. With our port open to trade their business dealings will get sloppy and we will catch them selling shipments off the books. It won't take long for our deal to liquidate and Wayne Enterprise will simply lose another trade partner."

Lucius looked at Wayne. It looked as if he had thought about this quite a bit. It seemed like a good plan. But the plan was one Batman would make up in order to trace weapon dealings. That was fine. Yet he wasn't the CEO of Batman but of Wayne Enterprises and that was his first priority.

"Mr. Wayne you put me in charge of this company because you believed I knew what was right for it. I will continue to do that even if you don't agree with me. I think this deal would be tricky." Bruce nodded his head in agreement and looked at Lucius expecting something else. He gave it to him. "However, I will wait until the meeting tomorrow to see what Dante Tech brings to the table as far as leverage. They may not want to deal in weapons but something else. Either way, I'll make a final decision tomorrow about whether we go through with this or not."

Bruce smiled and stood up. "Good. If a maybe is all I can get, I'll go with that. You are the CEO after all. Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Are you having another crazy get together tonight?"

"You know Alfred, he just loves to through a good kegger. Actually it's a house warming party, finally finished."

"Well as interesting as it may be, I'm going to have to pass. Have to be ready for tomorrow's deal."

"Alfred will be sorry you missed it." He gave a portrait perfect smile and turned to leave. "Oh!" Bruce turned around and back tracked. "Would you mind sending an invitation to Dante Tech's CEO we are meeting with tomorrow. That way I may be able to charm him into better agreements for tomorrow."

"I doubt that. But I'll send it, I'm sure he'll at least appreciate the sentiment. "

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Try not to burn down this house."

"I'll try not to." With that, Bruce walked out the door. Something was wrong with Bruce. He was sure of it now. Something right under the surface was bothering Bruce. Sighing and leaning back he tried to pick out what it was. When nothing came to him he turned back to his desk. At least Bruce was predictable. He only came in for five minutes and blew off the rest of the day's business dealings. Some things didn't change.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The darkness was comforting. He had grown used to it after being caught in time for so long. That pit of darkness was both claustrophobic and peaceful. Being out and hearing the noises of the city outside was liberating. A soft breeze swept across his face and the hand on his shoulder was expected.

"Sebastion"

"I received an invitation for you to a formal gathering at the Wayne Manor tonight. "

He sat there silently. Things were moving forward nicely. That wasn't the only thing moving either. His eye twitched as both Sebastian's hands slide down his chest off his shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm bored Ciel," warm breathe ghosted over his ear, "entertain me." He didn't need to look to see the smirk that formed on Sebastian's lips.

"Sigh . . . bloody hell you've been spoiled. Get off me." He smacked the hands away.

"Get things prepared for tonight. We want to make a good first impression." Standing he went over to the curtains drawn over the large windows. He pulled them back and looked down over Gotham City. "The game is about to begin. It's been far too long." Sebastian's arm slide across his chest as he nestled his head in the crook of his neck, "this is going to be fun." A dark chuckle rang throughout the room. Two pairs of blood red eyes looked hungrily over the city they had chosen to play with.


	2. Chapter 2

"BRUCE! So good to see you again! How are you? Didn't I see a beautiful blonde on your arm last time I saw you? Where is she man?"

"Bruce, you must speak with the Senator, he is such a conversationalist. Very interesting, you'd like him."

"Bruce, I know you like cars, with your collection and all. We must talk sometime about the new Bentleys being release. You have preordered one right? Course you have, gotta keep up with the times."

He hated this. Absolutely despised it, if there was anything he could do to get out of it he would. Sometimes it was fun. He knew they were human but he never thought humans were this manipulative.

"Bruce, I just saw Justine, the Mycroft heiress, she's very lovely. Spending this summer in the upper Gotham penthouses, you should introduce yourself."

"My dear lady, and here I thought you were the loveliest lady in the room."

"Oh, you're such a tease."

"Never, I only speak the truth. But I would never deny you the opportunity to introduce me to Miss Justine."

"Yes, she really is a lovely girl, such poise. It really is hard to find a girl with admirable qualities these days. Horribly depressing we live in such uncivilized times."

"You are so right, terrible, absolutely terrible."

"It's the public school systems; don't teach anything of use these days. Most of the populace can barely read, can you believe it? I wish there was something to be done. Ah! There she is. Miss Justine!" An angelic blonde turned around to face them. Her eyes twinkled and there was a faint blush as she moved towards them. "Miss Justine, this is Bruce Wayne, Bruce, Justine."

"Hello," she said. There was a perfect balance of shyness and confidence in the way she carried herself and offered her hand.

Sigh, well this was really boring. He didn't remember what happened. Who flattered who first, what was said. It was a good thing he liked Alfred or he would never throw these parties. As it was, Alfred insisted on having one at least once a month. He was too nice really. This was really all his fault, he gave Alfred free rein over this part of his life. Alfred always had the best ideas how to act and spend his money like a billionaire playboy would. So he let him plan get togethers, parties, meetings, interviews, photo shoots, appearances. All he really had to do was act. He didn't like to brag or anything but he was very good at it. The flatteries and pleasantries came with no effort and he could disconnect himself from the situation, no problem. It was a good thing he could though, he wouldn't be mentally able to put up with these people if he couldn't disconnect himself from their nonsense chitter chatter. Meet this person Bruce, we must talk sometime Bruce, look at these investments Bruce, blah blah blah, GOD! It was enough to drive him mad. Another point, who were these people who thought they could call him by his first name. He didn't know any of these people. Really. He could have spoken to them over a dozen times and it didn't matter. All they wanted was his money, time, interest, or name. He wished there was someone richer than him, maybe then he wouldn't be the flavor of the month anymore. Month, ha, year actually. God, he missed prison.

He needed to clear his mind. Being cynical never helped anyone. He took a deep breath, letting it empty his brain of the dark thoughts. He liked to imagine his mind as a black cave. It was soothing. A faint whisper drifted through his thoughts. Rachel. The pain sling shotted him out of his peaceful trance and back to whatever conversation his auto pilot had gotten him into. Dammit.

"The organized crime syndicate was the only thing keeping the criminals of this town in check. The police can't handle it."

"The police just don't have the man power, if they did –'

"If they did we'd be paying twice as much and see no new improvements. Without the mobs influence, the cops aren't going to be getting any money on the side. Now who's going to stop the police from forming their own crime circles. Trust me, it's not going to be long before we see more stories about police brutality and cops pushing the justice system too far."

Ahhh, so they were talking about this again, how interesting. Something petted his arm. He looked down, then up. What was her name, Lydia? No, Jessica . . . Justine! She seemed to have slid her arm under his and he now seemed to be holding her arm. Standing in a wide circle around them were a few politicians and some other people he couldn't recognize.

"What do you think Bruce?" He looked back to the speaker. He couldn't remember his name.

"Weelll, I think the new commissioner, Gordon, right? Anyhow, he seems like a good guy. I bet with him in charge, the law enforcement of this city might have a good enough moral leader to set the police straight."

"We can only hope."

"He does seem reliable." There were nods of approval all around.

"We are putting a lot of trust in one person though, whether he can handle it is the question."

"Only time can answer that one."

"He can't do any worse, last year this city had the highest crime rate in the country. We can only get better."

"I think he'll do well, one of the first things he did as commissioner is get rid of that ridiculous light."

"The bat signal? Yeah, you can judge a cities education level by how ready they are to believe in stupid superstitions."

"Oh, he is real. Bruce was nice enough to invite him to the last party he hosted." A chuckle of laughter wound its way around the circle.

"He may be real but one man being able to protect an entire city is ridiculous, and look how it turned out."

"I always knew he was just a criminal."

"Not just a criminal but a psychopath. Dressing like that and running around, you can't be right in the head."

"Hit the nail on the head there. Still haven't made any arrests though have they."

"Guy was a deranged lunatic. Killing Harvey Dent and endangering half the city, I bet he was in league with the Joker the whole time."

There was some type of ringing in his ears and a tightness in his chest. What was this?

"They were the same type of criminal, no doubt about that."

The smooth grin that was naturally part of this guise faltered. Something stung in that sentence, what was it? The Joker's voice spoke up in his mind, "_**They need you right now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out, like a leper!**__"_ His chest tightened again.

"The worst was how people idolized him, especially children. We shouldn't let our youth be sucked into this, we need to show them real leaders like Dent. I never thought Batman was good enough."

"_**You see, their morals, their code, it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be."**_

"What do you think Bruce?"

_**"Don't talk like one of them! You're not! Even if you'd like to be." **_The tightness was moving up his neck making it hard to breath. Holding together his facial muscles in the way they should be was becoming hard, near impossible.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, ladies, excuse me." He squeezed what's her face's hand and walked away. Nearing the door, his pace quickened. The drink in his hand splashed. He pushed past some hired servants bringing in trays of food. His footsteps pounded with his heartbeat."

"Master Wayne?"

Not now, God not now. Different things flew threw his mind. Images and words, none of it was important but the fact that he couldn't name the people or places bothered him. Whose mind was this, none of it mattered yet each of the pictures stung.

"Master Wayne!"

He turned down the last corridor, finally reaching his room. Why did he come here again? He heard Alfred come to a stop behind him.

_**"To them, you're just a freak, like me!"**_

__Red covered his vision and he couldn't stop himself from throwing the glass against the wall. The crash brought his mind back to his surroundings. He looked at the glass against the wall, then turned to Alfred standing in the doorway.  
>"Is something wrong sir?"<p>

Was something wrong? I suppose there must be, normal, healthy people don't break fine crystal against their wall. Sighing he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know Alfred."

"Hmm, are you feeling unwell?"

"No . . . maybe."

"Sick?"

"No, I'm not sick."

"Something is troubling you then?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Ah! Well then, we'll just have to fix that."

The silence stretched on for a minute before he looked up to his butler. "I lost control Alfred. I'm always in control of myself but I just couldn't take it another minute. Something inside me, just couldn't take it another minute. I'm just . . . tired."

"Hmmm, I thought this might happen."

"Did you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"A butler wouldn't presume –"

"To hell with that Alfred and you know that—"

"Either way Master . . . maybe you need a break."

"From what, life? No Alfred, I'll be fine." He stood up and gave Alfred a smile, he had probably scared his poor friend enough today. "I'll just go back to the party. Must perform my host duties, right?"

"You don't have to Master."

"I know Alfred . . . but I can't stop now." He headed out the door with Alfred following, back the way he had come.

"I'll have someone bring you out a drink of water."

"Thank you Alfred."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
><strong>

It had taken a minute to walk through the crowd, saying a friendly hello to a few before walking on. Jessica had made a grab for his arm again but a polite excuse me had fended her off. He stood on the balcony with his promised glass of water. He saw that Alfred had given him one of the cheap glasses, his own little punishment for breaking one of Alfred's nice crystal stemware. Well really.

On the other side of the glass doors Alfred was talking to someone. Luckily Alfred had taken point in fending off people who wanted to talk to him. He didn't feel in the mood to put on fake pretenses. The door opened behind him and someone stepped through. He turned expecting Alfred but frowned in surprise at who stood before him.

"Mr. Wayne, I'd like to introduce Ciel Phantomhive. CEO of Dante Technology." The tall, dark man in front of him stepped aside, and if he thought he was surprised before then he was floored by who stood in front of him now.

Thanks for everyone who has been reading!

Please review! Leave any comments, questions or suggestions, I'd love to hear them! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:**

_-This fic is rated M for a reason. There will be boyxboy, violence, etc. Please stop reading if you are not comfortable with this._

_- Neither Batman nor Kuroshitsuji belong to me._

_Thank you_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Mr. Wayne, I'd like to introduce Ciel Phantomhive. CEO of Dante Technology." The tall, dark man in front of him stepped aside, and if he thought he was surprised before then he was floored by who stood in front of him now.

Bruce stood there a second with a drink in his hand and just stared. There was a little boy standing in front of him in an immaculate 2 button black suit. This man in butler attire claimed he was the CEO of one of the most up and coming arms manufactures. This may be the strangest thing he had ever seen. Wait a second . . . no it wasn't.

"Mr. Phantomhive, excuse me for my rudeness. It's not every day I get to entertain such an interesting guest."

"Mr. Wayne, thank you for the invitation to this splendid party."

"Oh, the pleasures all mine, and please call me Brue," cue charming smile.

The little boy's smile turned upward in the corners into the faintest smirk. "That's very nice of you, but I don't think we're on those terms of familiarity."

How odd. Out of all the people in this dumb party, this little kid was the only one with any resemblance of manners. It was fascinating.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Well, I'm very happy you could make it to my little get together. I was worried the invitation wouldn't make it in time. I'm looking forward to our negotiations tomorrow."

"Tsk," the smirk widened a little more. "Mr. Wayne I thought you were more refined than that. Discussing business at a gathering of leisure, that's not acceptable social protocol. That's two strikes Mr. Wayne."

His chin lifted the slightest; Wayne could see it as a challenge. This kid . . . was challenging him, him, Bruce Wayne. This was going to be fun.

"Excuse me for my rudeness," bowing slightly. "I haven't had the pleasure to entertain a guest with such refinement for quite some time."

The kid looked back at the double doors, "I wouldn't want to insult your guests, but I have to agree with you. The criminals and nobles of this town seem to have the same morals. At least criminals are forth coming with their desires instead of veiling them with fake pleasantries."

"True, very true." He turned his head to the city. This kid had gotten something out of him. He wasn't sure what or how, but he knew he wasn't steering the conversation. The child was still smirking; he knew what he had gotten out of him. "How do you like Gotham so far?"

"It's pleasant enough, though the city looks more inviting from this view."

That was true. The Wayne Mansion sat on a cliff overlooking the valley that held Gotham City. It didn't look it, but the city was a good distance away. From the balcony though, there was a beautiful view of the city. "You should enjoy more of the sites. Gotham has a lot to offer. It may have a ruff appearance but it's a good town."

"Your parents had a lot to do with that did they not?"

"Yes they did." A true smile.

"And you inherited the Wayne Corporation from them?"

"Yes I did, but these days, I leave the future of the company in the hands of more ambitious men."

"Oh I highly doubt that." Why did that smirk keep appearing on his face? As if he knew something he didn't.

"Oh, no it's true. My nights are usually busy entertaining a variety of women or getting myself in trouble. I'm not the right person to be in charge of the company."

The little kid laughed. He laughed so hard he had to lean against the railing to the balcony. It lasted a few minutes and by the end he was holding his sides. His butler still remained a silent shadow in the background. "Oh, that's funny, Mr. Wayne." He straightened himself and smoothed his coat unnecessarily. "You either think I'm an idiot or else everyone else falls for that line."

"What . . . ?"

"So it really works on people? That is funny. I don't believe for a minute you don't have any influence on your company. This," he gestured to Wayne's person, "is a very good hoax. One of the best I've seen but I wasn't born yesterday. It's a very good front, but I see right through it. However, if you weren't this interesting I would never have chosen your company.

"Why did you choose my company?" The question was one he had been wanting to ask and honestly he couldn't think straight anyway.

"Why did I choose your company? Why would I choose any other company? You own this town Mr. Wayne. Medical, power, water, everything! You are the most powerful figure in this town. Honestly, if I work with your company I get distinct advantages that no other company can offer. I have other personal reasons, but if I don't work with you, I'd have to go to a different city, and that would not suit my needs."

"Sounds like you know what you want."

"That's never been a problem for me." Smirk.

"Well I hope we can live up to your expectations."

"I wouldn't choose you if I didn't have high hopes." The smirked dropped and his polite smile made a return. "I'm sorry, we got off subject. I came to pay my respects and thanks for your kind invitation. It was very generous."

"My pleasure."

"Hmm," he looked him over head to toe. "You should take better care of your health. Gunshot wounds are not good for the body."

"How did you—"

"I make guns Mr. Wayne, not teddy bears. I know a gunshot wound when I see one." A knowing smile this time. "If we are to do business I wouldn't want my investor to come into ill health."

"I'll be fine."

"I imagine so. Please do take care though. Holding in one's emotions is equally as bad for one's health, unnecessary stress and all."

He could only stare.

"You must let your stress out in healthily increments." He turned and walked toward the double French doors leading back inside but turned to look at him again. "You shouldn't take it out on the nice crystal. Till next time then?" He smirked and walked out the door his butler held open for him. His butler looked at him with knowing eyes then followed his master.

Alfred walked in, closing the door behind him. "Sir?"

Shock, was all that registered. He continued to stare where the child known as Ciel had left. His shoulders were slumped and his mouth may have been open. The water in his hand lay forgotten.

"Who was that Sir?"

"Was our home security system breached?"

"No, I would have been altered if anyone tried to hack our system. Why?"

"We must watch them."

"The child, Sir?"

"He's much more than a child, that is evident. Ask our underground contacts if they know anything about Ciel Phantomhive or Dante Tech. Do it as soon as possible." He turned for the first time to look at Alfred. "We must keep a close eye on him."

"Indeed Sir? Do we have a new threat?"

"More than that, but I cannot say for sure."

"I'll get the information you need Sir, excuse me." With that Alfred left him alone on the balcony.

This evening had been a long one. Whatever had bubbled up out of him earlier still held his body in its grip. The child's words however put him in a cold sweat. He felt see through and open, his emotions raw and his strength weakened. He dropped the glass where it shattered across the ground. Walking to the edge of the balcony he leaned both his elbows on it gripping his face. The wind whipped at his face as he stood above the valley that held his city. Was his mask slipping? He considered this for a moment. No, his mask was still secure. It was something different that was bothering him. The mask was as strong as ever, it was the person underneath he couldn't recognize anymore. Yet that child had seen him, the true him. If only for a second. It made him feel naked. Being Brue Wayne for such a long period of time was draining him.

It didn't matter. Inhaling he stood up and looked over Gotham. He didn't have time for this. If the child had seen through his barrier then that means he had to build it higher and taller. This night may have been a failure overall but he had gained one thing. A new curiosity with the name of Ciel Phantomhive. He smiled and headed back inside, the challenge had been accepted.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel climbed in the expensive car and sat down, taking up space and reclining. Sebastian slid in after him. The door shut and he couldn't hold back the giggles anymore.

"Did you see his face Sebastian? He looked like he ate a lemon." He giggled some more and held his sides.

"Master, I don't know if that was wise -."

"Oh come on, Sebastian, don't be a stick in the mud – Ah!" before he could finish his sentence Sebastian had grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the car door.

"Ciel don't be foolish!" He pulled him back and slammed him against the car door again. "Do you think taunting him was smart or did you just feeling like playing around?"

"I know the consequences Sebastian."

"Do you?" Sebastian's eyes glowed in the dark of the car. "We are no longer hidden. We can't leave and expect to get away anymore. Once we get into this we will never be able hide again."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ciel's voice was quiet and soft. "I know we can't go back now. We're out in the open."

"If we have to pull out of this, there will only be that black hell or the deepest pit on Earth to hide in."

Ciel lifted a hand and put it on Sebastian's wrist gently. "I know the stakes, everything is on the table, if we lose . . . there will be nothing left."

"You're alright with that?"

"He cannot take everything from us Sebastian." Ciel wound his tiny hands around Sebastian's neck. He tried to snuggle himself into his neck. With a defeated sigh he took his hand off Ciel's neck and held the boy tightly to him. They sat there in silence a moment, comfortable holding each other.

"I don't want to lose this Ciel. These bodies, this place. I want this peace."

"I want it too. But I can't stay in the shadows forever. I need the game."

"Does it have to be this way?"

"Yes."

Another moment passed. "I wish I could give you what you need Ciel, I wish I was enough."

"Don't say that, it's not like that Sebastian and you know it."

"Still . . ."

" . . . I know." He let out a puff of air and snuggled closer. He placed a chaste kiss on Sebastian's neck then pulled back and looked in Sebastian's glowing eyes. "I promise it will be fun."

A chuckled almost like a growl came out of Sebastian. "The price is high, it better be fun."

Ciel leaned forward again and whispered in Sebastian's ear. "I'll make up the difference," he said, nibbling on the outer shell of his ear.

He chuckled pulling back a fist to bang on the partition separating them from the driver telling him to go. "You better." He grabbed Ciel's face and pushed him back roughly against the door. He swooped down and claimed Ciel's kiss. It was demanding and harsh, just the way they both liked it. His other hand grabbed his waist and pulled it flush against his. Ciel groaned and tightened his legs around Sebastian's waist. He pulled his little black nails down Sebastian's neck, scratching him, drawing a similar sound from the demon above him. Sebastian pulled back panting, and looked into Ciel's eyes. The twin seals in both their eyes glowed. Each of their hands drifted up to hold each other's faces. Both of the contracts imprinted on their hands were visible to the other. "You are mine forever Ciel Phantomhive," he growled out.

Ciel merely smirked, "Likewise." With that Sebastian claimed his mouth again. The car started up and they drove off into the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Please review! ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:**

_-This fic is rated M for a reason. There will be boyxboy, violence, language. Please stop reading if you are not comfortable with this._

_- Neither Batman nor Kuroshitsuji belong to me._

_Thank you_

Lucius made one more circle around the conference room. He had come in early to make certain that everything was ready for today. Sure he had a staff for the building that should have prepared everything but it calmed his anxiety to see the preparations beforehand. The office was clean, the lights weren't too bright or too low, but spread soft light throughout the office. The table was oval, two spots were accentuated in the curves, one spot would be his, the other for Dante's CEO. An outline of today's meeting sat in crisp folders at each spot along with a glass for water and a tea cup upside down on its saucer. It all seemed fine.

He looked down at his wrist watch. It was a simple one, not showy like the ones Bruce wore, but he still considered himself a simple man even if he had to leave the building in a bullet proof glass car. 15 minutes till. A few members representing the stock interest in the company came in along with a few committee members and greeted him before taking they're seat. Bruce said he would be here; this was half his party, he better show up. He was standing by the door and he turned to look around the room. They were only missing a few people, aside from Dante Tech.'s people. They would arrive 10 minutes after in order to stagger this event so everything would be set up before they arrived. He turned back to the entrance shaking the hands of a few other people as they walked in. He looked back toward the hallway everyone was entering by and had the privilege of watching Bruce walk swiftly down the hallway, heading towards him. His eyes caught Lucius's and he sped up, if that was possible, coming straight for him.

"Lucius." Bruce reached for his hand and shook it.  
>"Mr. Wayne, I'm glad you made it. You were almost late."<p>

"Lucius, listen, I met Dante Tech's CEO last night." Bruce hadn't let go of his hand and instead had used it to almost pull him closer to talk to him.

"Really? That's great, how was the party?"

"It was good, NO, that's not important, you need to know something about the CEO."

"What would that be? You didn't charm him?"

"No, NO, listen to me," he leaned in to whisper. "He's not what'd you'd expect. We have to proceed with this deal carefully."

"Do we need to pull out of the deal?"

"No, NO." Bruce took a step back and let go of his hand. Taking in a deep breath calming down, he was getting a little excited. He looked towards the members, most were trying not to look like they were paying attention, but they were. "I still want to continue with the deal." He was still whispering. "It will go through as planned, however . . . ," he edged forward and looked him straight in the eye. "I know you Lucius, you have more than one proposition planned and you'll choose which one to do once you meet the CEO and gauge his character."

"You have been paying attention, Bruce."

"Listen to me please, I talked to him last night. He's unpredictable and you can't base anything in this meeting on first oppressions. I couldn't read him last night. He's not dangerous, at least I don't think so. I looked all night and I couldn't find anything on him personally, and anything that has to do with the company is open to the public, too open."

"I thought you looked worn out."

"Lucius please!" Bruce frowned, and let his usual pretentious attitude drop for a minute. This was the real Bruce talking to him not some other personality he showed outwardly to hide his true self. It was unsettling to see, something was wrong. "I know you'll go one of two ways in this. Please take the more cautious. This guy is smart, if we aren't careful, we'll give him exactly what he wants without knowing it. He already got me to play right into his hands and I didn't even see it coming. Please be careful, take every precaution you can in this deal. He wants to work with our company, a lot. Use that as leverage to put up as many safeguards on his imports that you can."

"Alright Bruce I'll try. But if this goes bad, I'm dropping everything."

"You are in charge, just remember what I said."

He nodded, and watched as Bruce went and sat next to his chair. He pushed it away from the table. There weren't any shadows in the room, but Bruce sat in the one spot that was less conspicuous then all the others. It was almost instinct for the man to find spots that hid him, it was rather funny to watch. He turned toward the room and looked over the people sitting there, looking at him expectantly. He normally didn't do this but Bruce's warning changed his plans.

"Gentlemen, today we are meeting with the CEO of a very promising arms manufacturer. Joining with this company could offer us many possibilities and opportunities in the future." He looked around the room, no one seemed to disagree with the generic positive statement. "However . . . we are going into this union with much trepidation. Unlike many past business dealings I asked you gentlemen here to observe, **not** to participate. The rules of this agreement have already been drawn up between me and Mr. Wayne." Many frowns appeared around the room at the fact they would have no involvement, but no one seemed to acknowledge Bruce's name. Most thought it better to ignore him. "I ask that you please save any questions or concerns for the moment. If you have anything pressing you would like to say, please talk to me **after** the meeting. I know this is unusual but I hope you all will understand the sensitivity and precautions our company is taking going into this deal." There was a ding in the distant as an elevator door opened, time to wrap this up. "Thank you again gentlemen, and please remember, observation **only**." They all nodded and he turned to watch the hallway entrance.

He took a deep breath. God, he hoped Bruce was wrong about this. He realized how foolish that statement was, Bruce didn't make mistakes like this. He would do what needed to be done. He let the breathe out slowly, then all breathing stopped as the group of three walked around the corner. It was a strange image, and somehow what he was seeing didn't seem to register in his brain. It was like watching a movie, things were just happening and he didn't really understand.

The group of three walked around the corner, almost as fast as Bruce had, but not with the excitement Bruce had, but with an almost unnatural grace that carried them faster. Well at least two of them had that pace. The third person, seemed to be a normal secretary. He stood behind the two rushing to keep up with the two, his arms carrying two planners, wearing a simple suit his parents probably gave him. The secretary couldn't be older than 25, but looked like they had just scooped him out of a graduating class, no experience. He glanced at the other two uncertainly, as if not knowing his place but kept up with them. The second man, was tall, maybe 6 foot, supermodel skinny. At first glance it looked like his excellently tailored suit was black from head to toe. However as they walked passed a window, he could see the jacket had a red sheen about it. Silver cufflinks sat on his wrists and black leather gloves sat on his hands. His jagged hair cut accented his sharp bone lines in his face. The poor female secretary walking the opposite direction looked straight at him and didn't have a chance. Once they passed her, he caught a glimpse of her tripping over a floor plant while trying to crane her neck in his direction.

The person in front was the one who grabbed everyone's attention though. He looked to be about 12 or 13 but they way he carried himself . . . was remarkable. His gait was long yet his casual attitude he exuded said he was in charge. His suit was dark blue, nearly black. The boy was already skinny but the suit clung to him like a second skin. He didn't wear a tie like the other two but in front of his high collared shirt ran small silver chains behind his jacket coat. His slate colored hair lay wispfully around his face framing it. Sharp silver studs pierced his ears. The boy walked through the doorway and stopped. Lucius couldn't see his eyes, he wore reflective aviator glasses as he looked up to him and offered him his hand without turning to him, still facing the room as Lucius stood by the door. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Fox."

"Mr. Phantomhive." He was proud of himself that he kept the question out of his voice.

"Well, let's get this started." The dark figure pulled out the chair for the young man and sat down, as did Lucius. Neither of Mr. Phantomhive's lackeys sat down but stood by his chair. He then reached a heavily tattooed hand up and took off the glasses, flipping them over his shoulder carelessly. The man grabbed them out of the air and put them in his coat pocket. Mr. Phantomhive turned his eyes toward Lucius and he understood now that his attire wasn't unnatural to the boy. His large blue eyes drew all attention, the rest of it, it just matched the boy's ostentatious nature.

"It's nice of you to invite me here today, Mr. Fox. I'm excited about this business venture."

"As am I Mr. Phantomhive. I'm just going to get right down to it, don't want to waste your time. Now there may be some stipulations on our agreement we didn't write down in our prior proposals, but we feel that they are necessary precautions for our company."

"Such as?"

"Our business is a very public image. Dealing in arms, we have to be very careful; as I'm sure you'll understand."

"Alright, what stipulations."

"Now some of these may seem demanding and unnecessary, but I assure you they are for both of our company's general benefit."

"You've been forthcoming up until now Mr. Fox, spit . . . it . . . out." The boy's eyes seemed very sharp as he regarded him.

"Cargo manifests, unannounced inspections of cargo, using our shipping companies to import and inspect goods as necessary." He slid one of the folders he had brought with him down the table where Ciel caught it, opened it and regarded the paper inside. There was a moment of silence as he did this. He flipped it shut and threw the folder over his other shoulder. The secretary had a harder time of catching it then the other man had with the glasses, some papers fell to the floor, where he bent over to pick them up.

A contemplative frown was on Mr. Phantomhive's face before he finally looked at Lucius and spoke. "This changes things quite a bit Mr. Fox."

"I understand, but the basics are still the same. You deliver us the arms at the previous agreed price. We use them to fulfill certain government contracts; you earn a percentage of the contract price at the successful completion of said contract as well as your fee which we pay."

"Hmm," he sat back in his chair and fiddled with rings on his fingers unconsciously still staring at Lucius. "You know I'm selling you these arms at an amazing price, almost half you'll get from any other dealer."

"I understand that."

"Then you understand, I'm not selling these for any profit, I'm doing this, paying the difference straight from my own pocket, in order to work with your company. These new . . . demands, will also be paid for by me according to that little piece of paper you just handed me."

"That's the deal."

He looked at Lucius again. He understood now how a weaker man would give into those blue eyes, but he was not a weaker man, and this had to work.

"Unannounced inspections and cargo statements?"

"Yes."

"Worried?"

"We have to protect our company Mr. Phantomhive. This is the deal. I know these changes are a little demanding but this company is offering you more than money. Working with us will give your company its international title it has been striving for as well as working with one of the most powerful companies in the U.S. These are the stipulations, and they must be met or we don't have a deal."

"Well, you're not giving me much of an option."

"There are no other options, this is it."

He looked at Lucius with the contemplative frown again. "Your right about one thing, I do want to work with this company, and that's going to be the only reason I'm going to put up with these changes." He swiveled to the side and looked out the giant windows. "Fine." He slammed his ring clad hand down on the table. "Let's sign this."

Mr. Smith who sat a few seats down stood up with a folder in hand, he put it on the desk in front of Mr. Phantomhive and laid down a pen in front of the young man. He brushed it aside and instead accepted a pen from the man in black, signing it with a flourish. Lucius signed next, noticing that Mr. Phantomhive had signed in a brilliant blue. The notary did his business as Lucius and the rest of the board stood. Mr. Phantomhive stood, straightening his suit.

"Thank you for coming today Mr. Phantomhive. Our investors will be made aware of this deal since our company is public, however we'd like to keep this out of the press as much as possible."

"I understand, I would rather keep my . . . image out of the press as much as possible."

"Understandable. We look forward to working with you and Dante Technology, Mr. Phantomhive."

"We'll be in touch Mr. Fox, Mr. Wayne," he tilted his head in Bruce's direction then walked out of the room, his weird entourage following behind.

As soon as they were around the corner, many of the members started clapping, congratulating him. Standing up to shake his hand, some were calling for champagne. He let out a breath he had been unconsciously holding. If everything went the way he had planned, then why did he have this unpleasant feeling in his stomach?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mr. Wayne had watched the exchange with much interest. It seemed as if everything went as planned. Lucius had taken the boy for as much as he could and the boy had given in. The members of the board had started celebrating before Mr. Phantomhive had even left. He watched the boy as he left. It was almost perfect, he could almost imagine everything going fine. But the small smile that had slipped up the boys face as he rounded the corner drowned any feelings of hope Bruce had. Damn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ciel could feel himself smirk behind his sunglasses as he walked down the stone steps outside the Wayne building. The driver was waiting and held the door open as he and Sebastian slid in. The door shut behind them and Ciel pulled the glasses off and smiled at Sebastian who sat across from him.

"I told you it'd work."

"Alright, you win."

"Haha!" he flopped onto his back and flipped off the sunglasses. "Damn they are stupid."

"Most people are more honest in their business dealings then you Sir, I don't think they are expecting you to use them."

"Then they are more stupid than I thought, nobody gets what they want in a business deal, the fact that I gave into all their demands should be the first warning. Idiots."

"That is quite true, Sir. Plus you are a very good little actor."

He sat up and moved across to straddle Sebastian. "I won the bet Sebastian," he leaned in whispered against his lips, "you owe." Sebastian smiled up at him but made no moves. A very loud knocked sounded against the window, Ciel jumped a little and looked at the window with a scowl.

"Excuse me Ciel, but we may have to wait a bit." Ciel stepped back off of Sebastian and slumped into his previous seat grumpily.

Sebastian opened the door and in scooted whoever had been following him around during the meeting. Now that Ciel could get a better look at him, he saw how unremarkable the man was. Maybe 22, 23, short brown hair, and an open, honest face. The kid shut the door behind him and looked over to Sebastian.

"Thank you Mr. Michaelis."

"Sebastian!" they both looked over at him. "Who the fuck is this," gesturing at the kid.

"Ciel, don't be rude, this is Jeremy Lloyd, your secretary."

"It's nice to meet—,"

"Shut up! What do you mean secretary? That's your job."

"Ciel, I can't do everything."

"Don't give me that bullshit, yes you can."

"Ciel, it'd look very weird if your butler was also your secretary. Jeremy will be taking care of your personal business needs. He's qualified, and I trust him."

"You trust him? HIM?"

"Yes I trust him, he is a noble and honest person. He will work well for us."

"Thank you Mr. Michaelis."

"No problem Jeremy. You did very well in there, Ciel can be a bit unpredictable, so you just need to stay on your feet."

"Fuck you."

"Now Ciel, you need to play nice. Jeremy is necessary. There will be lots of calls coming in for you now that this is going to be public. People are going to try and contact you for interviews, parties, to try and get on your good side. I can't be in charge of that, or would you like me answering phone calls while I'm out on your little errands?"

"But—"

"We need to appear in control Ciel, Jeremy is going to be our face for a bit."

"We never had to do this shit before."

"Things change Ciel, we need to keep up with the times."

He glared hard at Sebastian who still wore that stupid smirk. He knew he was right. He looked over at Jeremy who looked rather uncomfortable at the argument. Was he blushing?  
>"Does he have to be so young?"<p>

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes rubbing his hand over his face, "Ciel, really?" He turned to the side and pushed a button and the partition behind him lowered. "Mr. Daring, can head to the office, we need to drop off Mr. Lloyd there and then me and Ciel will be going to the penthouse." The partition slid back up and he turned to look at Ciel again. "You're going to have to get used to some changes Ciel, we can't do things as usual."

He sighed, "Fine, I suppose." He looked over at Jeremy. "I'm sorry Jeremy, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thank you Sir. I'll try my hardest. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"The deal . . . it didn't go as you had hoped."

He smiled at the boy in front of him, "I thought you said he was smart Sebastain."

"I said he was honest Ciel, he's not going to understand your subtlety."

"Yeah, obviously. Don't worry about that Jeremy. Me and Sebastian will take care of the business, you take care of what Sebastian tells you to."

"Yes Sir."

"And don't mind Sebastian and I's skirmishes, he just likes to fuck with me," sending a smirk and a glance toward Sebastian.

"I like to do much more than that with you Ciel, but we'll discuss that later." Sebastian sent his own double meaning message back along with his own smirk.

The car stopped, and the driver stepped out. A moment later, the car door opened and Jeremy looked up surprised before stepping out. Sebastian leaned a bit out the door and looked up at Jeremy. "Wayne Enterprises should be sending a copy of the deal over to the office soon, double check all the paperwork and notaries. Take care of phone calls, and call me if there is anything important."

"Yes Mr. Michaelis." With that Sebastian leaned back in the car and the door was shut. Sebastian and Ciel sat watching each other for a moment as the car started up again and left.

"Ciel, that was very naughty of you, throwing a fit like that in front of poor Jeremy."

"It's your fault for not warning me."

"You should have predicted something like this, running a scheme like this takes more than two people, even if those two are supernatural."

"I know."

"Good, then you'll understand why I'm going to give you a spanking tonight." Sebastian smiled, lust slowly filling his eyes.

"You are going to keep your horny hands off me, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh? What would the young master rather do?"

"Don't call me that." He sat back lounging in his seat. "I feel like shooting someone."

"Sooo . . . the arms dealer?"

"Yes, let's go give him a little visit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you to everyone who has favorite this story so far. Please remember to review!

I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone is interested please contact me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:**

_-This fic is rated M for a reason. There will be boyxboy, violence, language. Please stop reading if you are not comfortable with this._

_- Neither Batman nor Kuroshitsuji belong to me._

_Thank you_

Sebastian got out of the driver's seat and walked around to open Ciel's door. He had changed clothes when they had gotten back to the penthouse. He didn't like to get his nice clothes dirty. He knew Ciel hadn't changed on purpose just to get back at him for the Jeremy business. They had switched cars to this crappy unidentifiable one Sebastian had hidden for such errands. Ciel stepped out and shrugged off his dark blue suit jacket and flipped off his necklaces. Sebastian caught both and folded them nicely and set them in the car before shutting the door. Ciel was already rolling up his sleeves and putting on his under arm gun holster that looped over both shoulders and held two guns against his back. Sebastian's eyebrows crinkled a little in annoyance at Ciel's actions. Ciel glanced at him and smiled at his obvious annoyance.

"It's just a shirt Sebastian."

"Yes, and you're ruining it."

"We can buy a new one; you bought me a few hundred the other day."

"Yes, and you're going to ruin all those ones too, that's why I have to keep buying them."

Ciel looked up at him with his big blue eyes and considered what he said for a moment before he spoke. "What if I let you rip it off me when we get home?"

Hmm, that did sound good. He smiled down at him, "alright little demon, but don't change your mind this time please."

"Still irked I wouldn't let you fuck me in the car, huh?"

"It was so enjoyable the other night; I wanted to try it again."

"Well if this goes well, you can do whatever you want to me when we get home."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Ciel."

"Stop being so kinky and I wouldn't have that problem."

"You know you like it."

Ciel gave him a sideways glare up at him but it was ruined by the adorable little blush that spread across his face. Sebastian couldn't help himself. He leaned down and gave Ciel a quick peck on the cheek, which made Ciel a wonderful color of red. He straightened and put on his best innocent, not interested face while Ciel muttered to himself. "Horny old demon." Then he stalked down the alley, towards the warehouse.

There was a gratifying pop as Ciel pushed his heel down into the sniveling man's shoulder. The following scream sent a shiver down his spine. It was good to see his work was getting results. Ugh, there was drool and tears all over now, it was disgusting. Best to finish this quick.

He leaned over slowly, grinding his heel into the back of the man's shoulder as he went. "Tell me the names."

More drool pooled out of the man's mouth as he sniveled and stuttered out, "I told you all the names, man."

"Yes, but that was before I applied . . .," he stomped his booted foot down a little harder and something snapped, "Pressure."

The guy screamed and whimpered a little more, not saying anything. He stepped off him with a sigh and ran a hand across his face. This guy had broken in less than five minutes, pitiful. This was not as fun as he had first thought. What he wouldn't do for a good victim.

He waved a hand at Sebastian, who hauled the tiny Chinese man to his feet. "Now, Mr. Cai, I've asked you nicely a few times to give me the names of the people you've been peddling guns to and you're still holding out-"

"I TOLD YOU THEM ALL!"

He slapped him so hard he was worried he prematurely killed him, but the whimpering continued, so obviously not. Too bad.

"You . . . will not LIE to me." He pulled out his hand gun and pointed it between the man's eyes. He used his best sympathetic voice to speak the next words. "I know . . . I know how it is . . . I know you're under pressure. I know the men you are dealing with are dangerous and have threatened you if you say anything. So let me make it simple for you." He cocked the pistol and pressed the barrel a little harder into his forehead. "Tell me the rest of the names or I'll put a bullet between your eyes."

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I just sell the guns!"

He tapped the gun against his head. "I am aware, or else I wouldn't be here, idiot. You've become very successful in your recent endeavors since the mobs left. Selling guns to all sorts of people. I just want their NAMES."

"Wha-What the fuck is wrong with you! You're a monster!"

Ciel smacked him across the head with the butt of his gun. "You do not get to presume anything about me" He growled out, "soon you'll just be a bag of meat and I'll be scrapping what's left of you off my shoes. Now tell me the fucking names or I'll make this last longer."

"Just do it man! Shoot me! I'm not tellin' you 'NOTHIN'."

"Shut the fuck up and answer the question." Seems the man did have a back bone after all.

"No. NO! You're one of those sick fucks, I'm not telling you 'NOTHIN'. You can kill me, but at least I know I have a soul."

Ciel saw red. No, he didn't see red, he wanted to see red. Rage filled him and made his brain buzz with angry whispers. He hated everything and would destroy it all. Who the fuck was he; some pathetic Chinese man who lived in a fucking warehouse, fuck him. He knew nothing! Soul, who needed a fucking soul, it didn't change anything. He'd see, once he tore him into a million pieces, he would understand. The angry whispers urged him further and sang with his movements. If he did what they told him they would take away the anger. He felt frantic with all the rage and energy and let it control his body. It was a beautiful symphony that controlled him, taking away his rage. Eventually, it slowed and stuttered to a halt. He wanted it to continue but he had nothing left to offer it.

His eyesight came back to him and there was nothing but red everywhere. He looked down at himself and saw that he was covered in the gooey red stuff. In front of him looked to be an incomplete human turned inside out. His gaze looked around the room noticing that there were bits of red flung everywhere. He shakily looked down at where he was kneeling again and opened his clenched fists. His hands were filled with bits of hair, blood, and skin. He tried shaking the bloody bits out of his hands but some of them clung to him and slid down his arm.

"Se-Sebastian." He didn't want it to sound like a whimper but that's how it seemed to sound.

"Shhh, little Ciel." Two legs stepped into his line of vision and knelt down in front of him. Two hands reached out to hold his and he yanked away.

"Ciel look at me." His chin was raised and he was looking into Sebastian's face. He had a smile of mirth and tenderness on his face. "That was an interesting experience, wasn't it little one? Come on then." With that he wrapped his arms around him and lifted him out of the puddle.

He stayed stiff in the arms. How was any of this alright? There was red liquid everywhere and he would contaminate Sebastian with it.

"Relax Ciel, it's alright."

No it wasn't. He just ripped a man apart with his bare hands. He'd never done that before.

"Ciel, it's perfectly natural, let's take you home and get you cleaned up, huh?"

That's right, just let Sebastian take care of everything. Sebastian always made things right and he would trust him. He relaxed into Sebastian and that's all he remembered for awhile. Sebastian's solid body against his own was all he needed for the moment. When Sebastian moved away from him he looked around and saw that he was in their penthouse apartment. Sebastian had seated him on the edge of the tub and was filling it with water. He stared at Sebastian until he finally looked over at him and smiled.

"My little Ciel, ripping apart his first human." He seemed to almost be . . . prideful? What a strange sentiment to have at this moment.

He still didn't speak but let Sebastian carry on.

"Ciel it's alright. You can't help your nature. Sometimes you have to let your demon blood take over and it seemed to be very powerful tonight. Don't be upset Bocchan, you'll learn how to control it eventually."

Sebastian's nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and peeled off the shirt, his skin still sticky with blood. He dropped it in a wet pile on the floor, doing the same with his pants. Sebastian sighed and Ciel looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"I told you to change your clothes before I left didn't I? Now I'm going to have to burn another one of your lovely outfits."

Ciel snorted a laugh at him as Sebastian lowered them both into the bath. Sebastian took his time and washed all the bits of flesh out from underneath his fingernails. Every bit of him was scrubbed clean under Sebastian's gaze until finally Sebastian rinsed them both and stepped out with Ciel in his arms.

Ciel didn't care for Sebastian abusing him with the towel but he endured being buffed dry.

Finally, Ciel was seated on the bed, clean and naked until Sebastian came and kneeled in front of him. Sebastian tenderly cupped his face and started kissing along his jaw.

"Sebastian"

"Hmm" He didn't stop his task of licking along Ciel's neck.

"How was that normal?"

"Oh little one," Sebastian sat back and pulled at Ciel's hips until he was sitting in his lap. Sebastian pulled him closer into his arms, his back to his chest. Sebastian snuffed lightly in his hair like a content cat and ran his hands all over Ciel's body. "Ciel, you're a demon now. You have demon blood in your veins. When you are angry it will demand that blood be spilt."

"So I get a little angry and I rip people apart like a crazed dog?"

"Oh we both know you were more than a little angry."

"Still . . ." He faltered, lost for words.

Sebastian hugged him closer and nuzzled his face into Ciel's neck. "Ciel, this will take awhile to get used to. You are little over a hundred years old. You are brand new in terms of demon years. My beautiful little Ciel."

He ignored that last bit as Sebastian continued to suck on his neck. "But does every demon have these urges?"

"We all have the same urges, just like my urge to fuck you into the bed."

"Sebastian focus! Am I going to turn into a wild animal?" He looked around and stared at Sebastian with wide eyes filled with fear. Not all of it was fake either; he did feel a little worried. Sebastian must have sensed this because he stopped his tongue bath and cupped Ciel's cheek.

"Ciel darling, nothing is going to happen to you. You will still be my little demon. Demons have these urges and you will have to learn how to control them. Plus you've never spent much time with humans as a demon. It will take awhile to get used to it." Ciel dropped his head, that was it. All he needed to know, he would forever crave to make little sloppy piles of meat out of humans. Sebastian ran a soothing hand up his back. "Our contracts will help keep each other in line and I will teach you how to be a proper demon little one.

Ciel's head snapped up. "What?" He turned at looked at Sebastian with a dangerous glare. "You mean you could have snapped me out of that with my contract if you had wanted to? Why didn't you stop me, you idiot?" With that he clambered off of Sebastian's lap and slipped under the fluffy comforter pulling it up over his head.

"Ciel." Sebastian moved forward and pulled himself under the covers while Ciel tightened himself into a smaller ball. "You had to experience it some time, and your demon blood really wanted to rip him apart. If I had stopped you, you'd feel even more off put and confused then you are now." He tried again to lift the covers and peak underneath them. "I know you feel more relaxed already and I would never let you rampage out of control, it was just one half dead human. Come on out."

"You're an asshole for not explaining this too me sooner." The muffled answer came from under the covers.

"I know, I'll try and be better. Plus I didn't really want to stop you with the contract."

"Why?" Ciel peaked his head out and stared at him with his brilliant eyes.

"Because you may have been the sexiest little demon I ever laid eyes on." Sebastian said with a leering smile.

"Ew! You sick fuck." Ciel sat up and grabbed a pillow smacking Sebastian with it.

"I could have licked all that blood off of you."

"You are disgusting!" Ciel tried to smack him a few more times with the pillow while evading Sebastian's hands.

"Blood makes an excellent lubricant."

"You horny old demon!" Ciel could try putting up a fight but he was laughing too hard at Sebastian's ridiculous ideas. Sebastian had grabbed his hands and pulled away the pillow. Smiling he pulled up Ciel's face and lowered his lips to his. Running his tongue along Ciel's lips he tilted his head back forcing his mouth open so he could slip in his tongue and have his way with that beautiful mouth. Ciel hummed in approval and ran his hands down Sebastian's chest before pushing off.

"Stop it, you upset me, I'm going to sleep tonight."

Sebastian huffed and leaned back against the headboard while Ciel curled himself into Sebastian's lap. "Tease."

"Horny old demon." Ciel huffed as he got himself comfortable then lay there under Sebastian's eyes while Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm."

"Have I changed much since I was human?"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel. Ciel was trying to be casual but he was plucking softly at the blanket and was obviously worried about the answer.

"Yes." Ciel's body stiffened but Sebastian continued. "You changed into my little demon. You bear my contract and I bear yours. I wouldn't have it any other way little one. I like you just the way you are, now go to sleep."

Ciel relaxed and snuggled into Sebastian's thigh. "Thank you Sebastian." With that Ciel fell asleep and Sebastian's eyes sharpened into demon slits as he watched over his little Ciel.

It was sometime in the early morning. Sebastian had just finished running through his to do list in his head when Ciel moved his head on Sebastian's leg. He looked down at his little Ciel. How interesting that he cared for this little creature. Yet he craved him more than anything.

When he had first realized he would be bound to the selfish little brat for all eternity he nearly ripped apart hell in his anger and frustration. The following years stuck in hell with each other had been a battle of wills neither could win. Sebastian new the rest of his immortal life would be hell and he was determined to make sure Ciel's was as well. Ciel seemed to want to tame Sebastian but Sebastian was too strong for that. They lashed out at each other. Leaving bloody scratches and bites because they could never truly hurt the other. Ciel's temper was even more daunting. The new demon blood pumping through his veins made him restless and angry. Yet the little demon never new why and blamed it on Sebastian.

Eventually the other demons got tired of them and banished them to a dark pit in hell. They were both stuck there for what felt like ages. Sebastian remembered a lot of glaring. Ciel was the one who changed it all.

"Why do you hate me?"

"It's not obvious? I'm stuck with a little brat for the rest of time. And I didn't even get to eat your soul."

"I wanted you to, you know."

"What?"

"I wanted you to eat my soul."

Sebastian stared at Ciel, trying to see if there was any deception there. "Why would you want that?"

"I didn't want to live any more. I was ready to die."

Sebastian didn't believe a word of it. Trying to guilt trip him wouldn't work, the little brat. "Lies."

"I don't lie Sebastian! My soul was yours; you are the only person I would trust with it."

Before Ciel could move, Sebastian was on him, pinning him to the wall. "You're such a little brat! You've been selfish your whole life and your afterlife is no different. And now you're subjugating me to the same endless hell. That's why I fucking hate you."

Ciel glared at him, his eyes seemed to get wetter. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, damn-it! It was never supposed to happen like this. You were supposed to end me. That way I would never have to live without you." Ciel started crying but he ignored it and kept yelling. "If you want to be free so bad, here, I release you from your contract."

The contract vanished off his hand and burst out of Ciel's eye with a flash. He stepped back in surprise and looked down at the little demon. What was going on? A demon would never do this, rid himself of the only protection he had. Especially a selfish one like his former master. Why would Ciel do this?

Ciel collapsed into a little ball on the ground and sobbed into his legs. "Just go. I can't stand for you to hate me. Just kill me before you leave, I don't want to live without you, I love you Sebastian."

Sebastian stared on incredulously. The pitiful creature he had been tied to for such a little time was freeing him of his own free will. He had released a powerful demon and asked to be eliminated. In all his years of being a demon he had never heard of such a thing. He still couldn't rap his head around it so he decided to just sit down for a moment and watch his former little master.

It could be true. When Sebastian had first vocalized his displeasure at being tied to the pitiful one, the little demon had been so upset. It had actually been the start of their fights. It made sense. The little demon didn't want to be separated from him yet had ended their contract because Sebastian was upset? He would rather die than see Sebastian miserable? Was that right? That didn't make sense?

He looked again at the little one, he wasn't crying but was taking deep breathes trying to calm himself down. Then sat up straight and looked Sebastian in the eyes.

"Do it, I'm ready."

Sebastian sat there for a moment and thought about his options.

"You truly would sacrifice yourself for my happiness?"

Ciel blinked for a moment then nodded, "yes."

"Then I have an idea. If you truly mean what you say, it could work. I will create a contract with you. A demon binding contract, similar to your human one. Only this time you will belong to me little demon. You will do what I say and follow my orders. Would you do that?"

"Yes"

"As you wish my little demon."

Ciel had belonged to him from then on. It changed everything. It hadn't taken Sebastian less than 50 years before he realized he couldn't live without the little demon as well. He had formed his own contract making himself Ciel's as much as Ciel was his. The little thing had replaced his soul and as he looked down at him now he realized he would do anything for the creature. Which was probably why they were in this hell of a mess right now in Gotham . Ciel wanted to play and who was he to deny him.

The earlier burst of demon power from his little mate had been very endearing yet it reminded him of his daunting task of teaching him his demon powers. It was necessary but it wouldn't be done quickly and they needed the control if this scam was to be completed. Unfortunate situation really.

Then that question, why that question? Of course Ciel was different now, but the answer had truly mattered to him. Ciel was his, that was the only important difference. He hardly remembered Ciel before, it had just been commands, and a desperate hunger for a soul. This worried him the most. Demons who were once humans were rare. They were hardly ever created and when they were they were highly unstable. The emotions of their previous life were still imprinted in their being and most demons couldn't handle that. He worried for Ciel's mental health. He didn't want anything to happen to him.

A soft knock on the door drew his attention.

"Um, Mister Michaelis, it's Jeremy. I, um, couldn't reach you by phone, but some urgent matters have, um, arisen and I thought you'd want them brought to your attention."

Ciel, who he hadn't realized was awake, lurched out of his lap toward the bed side table and grabbed the lamp before chucking it with all his strength at the door.

"FUCK OFF JEREMY!" Ciel huffed and leaned back before looking up at Sebastian. "That's too bad Sebastian. I was going to let you have your way with me this morning too."

"You do this on purpose Ciel."

"I can't help it that my libido and your schedule are at odds."

Sebastian glared at him before flinging the blanket over him and rolling him off the side of the bed. There was a muffled cry but Sebastian just got up and went into the wardrobe.

No, his little demon would be fine.

"You're going to pay for that Sebastian!"

Yes, he would be just fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. And again sorry, but this is still unbetaed. One reason this is so late, I thought I had a beta but it just wasn't working and I couldn't wait any longer. So again, if anyone is interested in betaing and isn't just wasting my time please PM me.

Also, I know the characters are OOC, and I am sorry, but this is very different from the books and the anime, it's following an AU as you can see so some things change.

Please please please leave a review if you can. This story relies a lot on your opinions and your prompts because my prompts will only get this story so far. Let me know what you think, I love it ^_^

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
